Bloody Halloween
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: [Halloween] Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. - Ella solo quería amarlo. No había nada malo con eso, ¿cierto? Uno no decide a quien darle el corazón. Entonces, ¿por qué esa chica loca la atormentaba para que no se le acercara?


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**¿Dramione y Drancy? ¿Me pueden pedir más? De entre todas, no hay parejas off-canon que me repateen más.**

**Y aun así la idea fluyó tal cual la quería. Aunque puede que solo fuera por la temática de la historia ¡Ya ando con espíritu de Halloween!**

**Hay que mencionar que esta historia está inspirada en capitulo **"Bloody Valentine"** de **_Screaming lessons_**. Contiene muerte y psicosis. **

**En fin, advertidos están y espero os guste ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bloody Halloween<strong>**

_Dos semana antes de Halloween._

_Había sido coincidencia. Ella acababa de enviar una carta y él estaba por mandar una. Se toparon en las escaleras que llevaban a la lechucería. Fue un momento mágico. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella enrojeció un poco cuando él sonrió de forma torcida. Adoraba esa sonrisa, desde la primera vez que la había visto. Para ser más justos, lo adoraba a él en general. Desde que tenía uso de memoria se había enamorado de ese atractivo rubio de ojos grises._

—_Draco —murmuró la chica, sintiendo como los labios le temblaban, así como cada fibra de su cuerpo._

—_¿Si? —respondió él y enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas como solía hacerlo siempre._

_Ese gesto, tan arrogante como elegante, la hacía suspirar. De repente era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, mientras su corazón intentaba salirse de su pecho. Estaba enamorada hasta la médula, él era su primer y único amor, imposible que no amara hasta su forma de respirar._

_O-O-O_

Pansy Parkinson sonreía radiante aquella fresca mañana de otoño. Faltaban dos días para Halloween y todos los estudiantes habían corrido con la suerte de que el día caía justamente cuando tenían una excursión a Hogsmade. Las cosas no podían ser más perfectas. Además de que los alumnos que tuvieran diecisiete años o más, podían quedarse a la fiesta de disfraces que se daría en Las Tres Escobas. ¿Podía haber algo mejor?

La mayoría ya tenían planeado todo aquel día y ella no era la excepción. Por el contrario, Pansy tenía todavía algo mejor para hacer más perfecta la ocasión. Ese día saldría con Draco. Después de tanto tiempo de estar esperando, por fin tendría oficialmente una cita con él. Más feliz no podía estar.

—Aún no sé de que me voy a disfrazar —se lamentó Millicent a su lado, llamando su atención y sacándola de su sueño dorado.

—¿Decías algo? No te estaba escuchando —admitió sin mucho tacto.

Su amiga la miró y negó con la cabeza, pero sonriendo. Entendía por qué la pelinegra actuaba así.

—Pasarás todo el día con Draco, ¿cierto? —preguntó, cambiando de tema para que la otra se interesara más en la conversación.

—Si y tengo el disfraz perfecto, sé que le encantará en cuanto me vea —aseguró Pansy, sonriendo para si misma y con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que en cualquier momento podía colapsar. Estaba demasiado ansiosa porque llegara el día de la expedición.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo que ya sean pareja —comentó la otra Slytherin, observando por uno de los ventanales—. Ya sabes, con lo arrogante que siempre ha sido y el hecho de que ahora todas las chicas quieran con él. Eres muy afortunada, Pan —agregó para no ser mal interpretada.

—Bueno, no podía esperar más y arriesgarme a perderle —contestó la aludida, acercándose también a la ventana—. Siempre supe que terminaríamos juntos, solo que uno de los dos debía de dar el primer paso.

Mientras ambas brujas charlaban, alcanzaron a ver desde el segundo piso, como Draco y compañía se acercaban al castillo. La sonrisa de la morena se acentuó al verlo, tan radiante bajo los rallos del sol y la forma en la que el viento revolvía su cabello. Sin embargo, una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro al notar que la hermanita de Daphne se acercaba a ellos.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo y casi saliendose por la ventana, alcanzó a escuchar algo de lo que decían.

—¿Qué haces? —se preocupó Millicent.

—¡Shh! —la cayó y agudizó su oído.

—... ¿Entonces es verdad que andas con ella? —preguntaba la castaña.

—Eso es un secreto —declaró un Malfoy muy serio.

—Astoria, evita meterte donde no te llaman —aconsejó Gregory no muy contento.

—Solo quiero saber si es cierto —insistió la niña, pero fue ignorada.

Los chicos continuaron su camino, dejando parada y con la palabra en la boca a la menor de las hermanas Greengrass.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Pansy y se cruzó de brazos—. Bien merecido se lo tiene por chismosa —dijo algo molesta, pero tras pensarlo un poco, algo hizo _«clic»_ en su cabeza—. Aunque... ¿por qué Draco no quiso admitir que anda conmigo? —se preguntó en voz alta, ya más tranquila.

—Tal vez por que no quiere que te molesten —analizó su amiga—. Con tantas admiradoras que se ganó tras la declaración de Potter, seguramente te podrían empezar a odiar y molestar por volverte su novia —concluyó Millicent, sin encontrar mejor explicación.

La morena la miró, dudosa por un instante. Luego asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo satisfecha por lo que acaba de escuchar. Posiblemente solo era eso. ¡Y resultaba tan lindo que Draco quisiera protegerla!

—Claro, tiene sentido —admitió y encogiéndose de hombros comenzó a caminar hacia donde se dirigían desde un principio.

Ambas chicas se fueron a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes de aquel día. Quizás ninguna de las dos era la más inteligente de su clase o la más aplicada, pero tenían un buen sentido de la responsabilidad. Tampoco querían ser la burla de la escuela. ¡Tontas no eran!

Llegaron y se adentraron hasta encontrar la mesa más retirada que pudieron encontrar en la sección de pociones. Dejaron sus pertenecías en las sillas y mientras Millicent sacaba el pergamino y la tinta, Pansy decidió adelantarse a ir por unos libros que iban a necesitar.

Estaba buscando en unos anaqueles, cuando de repente la vio. Hermione Granger estaba ahí, con un enorme libro en sus brazos. Se encontraba al final del pasillo, con una expresión seria y la mirada llena de resentimiento. O por lo menos, eso fue lo que ella pudo percibir del único ojo que la miraba. Al parecer, la heroica leona había sufrido un accidente, pues llevaba una venda en la cabeza, la cual cubría su ojo derecho.

La vio mover los labios, pero no alcanzó a escuchar nada, y antes de que pudiera hablar, la castaña se marchó sin decir más palabras. Por alguna razón, un extraño escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

O-O-O

Un día menos para que fuera Halloween y Pansy se estaba probando el disfraz que había comprado especialmente para esa fecha. Quería asegurarse de todo estuviera bien y en su lugar. No podía permitir que nada al día siguiente saliera mal.

—¡Te ves sensacional! —alagó Millicent al entrar al cuarto de las chicas y observar a su amiga disfrazaba.

—Lo sé, a Draco le encantará —admitió sin modestia alguna.

—Seguro que si, no apartará los ojos de ti ni un momento —comentó la otra pelinegra, cerrando la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ella.

—Espero que sea así, él sabe que no me gusta que mire a otras —declaró Pansy, comenzando a desvestirse.

Millicent se rió un poco y se sentó en la cama, mientras su amiga se cambiaba. Era bien sabido por todos lo celosa que resultaba ser la heredera de los Parkinson cuando quería y todavía peor si se trataba de Malfoy.

La morena de ojos azules tiró los zapatos de su traje sobre su cama y sin querer, su mochila, que estaba cerca, se cayó por el impacto. La otra chica se apresuró a recogerla, pero notó algo curioso.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó, sacando un pergamino extrañamente blanco.

—No lo sé —admitió su compañera, acercándose para ver que era.

Desdoblaron el papel, que al parecer tenía una nota escrita. Sin embargo, no era tinta lo que ahí había, sino varios recortes de palabras pegadas que provenían de revistas y posiblemente El Profeta. Y como si eso no fuera suficientemente perturbador por si solo, ambas brujas se quedaron mudas al leer el anónimo mensaje.

"_Perra:_

_Alejate de Draco. ¡Si te le acercas te voy a matar!"_

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuró Millicent, volteando a ver a la otra con espanto.

—No-no... no entiendo —tartamudeó Pansy, parpadeando con confusión. ¿La estaban amenazando? ¿Pero quién estaba tan loca para hacer algo así?

—De seguro alguna de sus admiradoras la puso en tu mochila sin que te dieras cuenta —comentó la otra bruja, visiblemente consternada por la extraña situación en la que se encontraba su amiga—. ¿Quieres que vayamos con los profesores? —planteó al no saber que más hacer.

Pansy negó con la cabeza y suspiró. No le iba a dar el gusto a nadie, menos cuando al día siguiente tenía una cita con su Draco.

O-O-O

La mañana de aquel Halloween llegó blanca y dulce para todos. Una nevada había cubierto con nieve los terrenos, pero el cielo lucía despejado para ese día. El exquisito desayuno fue acompañado con pastel de calabaza y chocolates. Los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban siendo consentidos más que de costumbre, tal vez porque no hacía mucho se había librado una terrible guerra y los adultos buscaban que los más jóvenes se olvidaran de aquellos terribles sucesos.

Unos cuantos huevos sorpresa fueron repartidos entre aquellos estudiantes que aún no tenían la edad para ir a Hogsmade o cuyos permisos no habían sido firmados. Al mismo tiempo, se estaba anunciando que las carrozas iban llegando para la salida. Los chicos que si irían, no tardaron mucho en salir a formarse en la entrada para abordar el transporte.

—¿No irán juntos? —preguntó Millicent al ver como Draco subía en compañía de Gregory y Blaise.

—No, nos veremos allá para no levantar sospechas —argumentó Pansy, siguiendo con la mirada fija en la carroza en la que se alejaba su amado.

Ellas por su parte se subieron a otra y disfrutaron el corto viaje hasta el mágico pueblo, el cual estaba lleno de adornos con motivo de la ocasión. Las calabazas con caras eran las que prevalecían en las calles, sacando unos cuantos susto al haber sido hechizada para ser parlantes.

—Suerte en tu cita —animó su amiga, guiñándole un ojo antes de irse con otras chicas de Slytherin.

Parkinson sonrió muy ligeramente y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la casa de los gritos. Ese sitio estaba lo suficientemente solo y apartado como para no ser molestado, además de que pocas personas se acercaban al pensar que estaba embrujado.

Estaba por llegar al punto de encuentro, cuando escuchó unas voces conocidas.

—¿Estás seguro hermano? —preguntó Blaise, dirigiéndose a Draco.

—Ya les dije que no se preocupen —aseguró el rubio.

—A mi no me parece que andes con ella —gruñó Goyle y bufó de mala gana.

—¡Joder! Dejen eso por la paz. Es cosa mía con quien yo quiera andar —replicó él.

—Como quieras, nosotros solo nos preocupamos por lo que pueda pasar —dijo el moreno y aunque Pansy no lo podía ver, se lo imaginó encogiéndose de hombros como solía hacerlo siempre que usaba ese tono de despreocupación.

—Os repito, todo estará bien. Inventen lo que sea, yo solo quiero pasar el día con ella sin que nadie nos acose ni moleste —declaró Malfoy.

—Si que la debes de querer mucho —comentó Gregory, acompañado por una pequeña risa de Zabini.

—Más a que nada en este mundo —aseguró Draco con seriedad.

La pelinegra sonrió radiante al escuchar tales palabras y luego escuchó como los amigos del rubio alejaban. ¡Por fin solos! ¡Por fin juntos! Su corazón dio un salto y un suspiro se le escapó de los labios.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —gritó alguien detrás de ella.

Pansy se giró algo asustada y para su sorpresa, se topó con Hermione, quien le miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos. La herida que tenía ya se había curado, aunque quedaba la marca de una cicatriz en su sien, la cual era visible pues su alborotado cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la morena, confundida y retrocediendo un poco.

Había algo en la mirada de la leona que asustaba a Pansy y cabe destacar que ella jamás se había sentido intimidada por la sangre sucia.

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡Ya dejanos en paz! —exclamó la castaña con todas sus fuerzas y apretando los puños—. ¡Si solo tú...! ¡Si no estuvieras aquí! ¡Él y yo seriamos tan felices! —declaró.

El rostro de Hermione era una pintura que hacía alusión a la desesperación y el terror. Nadie que la viese y la conociese, creería que se trataba de ella.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —intervino Draco, adentrándose entre los arboles para toparse con las chicas.

—¡Enloqueció! —chilló Pansy, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo—. Está diciendo incoherencias sobre tú y ella...

—¡Ya-ya basta! ¡No te acerques a él! —volvió a gritar la otra chica, abalanzándose sobre ellos para empujar a la pelinegra y alejarla de Draco.

—Tranquila —susurró el rubio, abrazando a su novia de forma protectora.

Pansy cayó al suelo y se les quedó viendo. Si, efectivamente Malfoy estaba rodeando con sus brazos a la sangre sucia, quien ya se había puesto a llorar por mera frustración y rabia. ¿Qué más tenía que ser para ser feliz? ¿Por qué no podía estar en paz con el chico que amaba? Claro que sabía desde un principio que iba a ser difícil salir con el que en un tiempo había sido su mayor enemigo y que mucha gente se opondría a su unión, pero lo de Parkinson ya era ridículo y enfermizo.

—Aquí hay una equivocación —dijo la pelinegra, aún confundida—. Esto es un error... un mal entendido.

—¡La única equivocada eres tú! —acusó Hermione, mirando con desprecio a la Slytherin.

—No. Yo soy la novia de Draco y hoy... hoy tendríamos una cita —aseguró la otra chica, luciendo más desconcertada que antes.

—¡Ya es suficiente, Pansy! —el rubio levantó la voz y clavó su fría mirada en la que alguna vez había sido su amiga de la infancia—. ¡Sabes que llevo meses saliendo con Hermione en secreto! ¡Y desde que te enteraste no has dejado de molestarla! ¡Eres tú quien le manda notas estúpidas con recortes! ¡Y aunque no tengo pruebas, sé que fuiste tú la que provocó el accidente de la ventana que se rompió! ¿Cuanto tiempo más vas a seguir con esto? —acusó, estrujando un poco a la castaña que abrazaba.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Es mentira! —se negó a creer y se tapó los oídos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Solo dejanos en paz! —pidió la leona con voz quebrada.

—¡No! —gritó a todo pulmón y miró a la pareja, sintiendo nauseas—. Draco... tú no puedes andar con una sangre sucia —susurró, enfocando sus ojos solo en él—. Yo soy tu novia, ¿recuerdas? Ese día que me confesé... —intentó argumentar.

—¡Fuiste rechazada! —la interrumpió Hermione, haciéndole recordar aquella ocasión.

_Estaban en las escaleras de la lechucería, hacía un par de semanas atrás. El gélido viento soplaba y como la escalera estaba congelada, él detuvo su andar para que ella pasara sin mayor problema._

—_Draco —le llamó._

—_¿Si? —preguntó él, enarcando una ceja._

—_Yo te quiero y siempre te he querido —confesó la pelinegra con las mejillas sonrojadas._

—_Lo sé Pansy —respondió el rubio, suspirando con cansancio—. Yo te quiero como a una amiga, y por eso creo que es justo que sepas que estoy saliendo con alguien —añadió, no muy seguro de como la chica se tomaría eso._

—_¿En serio? ¿Quien? —quiso saber ella, sintiendo que los ojos se le empañaban y el corazón se le detenía._

—_¿Prometes no decircelo a nadie? —pidió Draco, recibiendo un cabeceó como respuesta—. Con Granger —declaró y sonrió como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida. Era una sonrisa cálida y autentica, de enamorado._

¿Era eso posible? Pansy negó con la cabeza, buscando apartar aquella escena. Mal afortunadamente para ella, las cosas no terminaron ahí. Era como si hubiese sido hechizada y contra su voluntad estuviera teniendo visiones. Desagradables imágenes llegaran a su memoria. ¡No podía ser verdad!

_Horas después de ese encuentro en la lechucería, se topó con Draco en el corredor, en un rincón escondido a simple vista, y estaba con ella. Hermione no lucía muy convencida de estar ahí, pero los sendos besos sobre el rostro y cuello la terminaron por derretir. _

—_¿De verdad hablaste con ella? —preguntó la castaña, dudosa._

—_Creo que ya todos los de mi lado lo saben —respondió él, rozando con la punta de su nariz la mejilla de su chica._

—_Harry y Ron también lo saben —dijo Hermione a su favor, riendo un poco por el cosquilleo.— ¿Te parece si lo hacemos oficial de una vez? —propuso._

—_Para Halloween, me gusta esa fecha —concedió el rubio, sintiendo como la leona apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho._

—_¿Una cita para el día de las brujas? —quiso aclarar y rió un poco ante la idea. Debía admitirlo, era un poco extraño estar así con un ex-mortifago y purista de primera calidad. No sabían en que momento se habían enamorado tanto el uno del otro._

Más flashes desagradables le llegaron a una totalmente enloquecida pelinegra, que difería mucho de la chica entusiasta y enamorada de unas horas atrás.

_Días después de comprobar que era cierto que Draco y Hermione estaban juntos. Se dedicó a acosar a la leona. Tijereteó todas sus revistas de Corazón de Bruja y los ejemplares de El Profeta que se encontró, inclusos algunos libros_ _le sirvieron para construir odiosos mensajes llenos de veneno y amenazas hacia la Sangre Sucia. Cartas rebosantes de odio que ella dejaba donde Granger las pudiera encontrar._

_Sin embargo no bastó con eso, porque ella vio como pese a sus esfuerzos, su amado rubio seguía encontrándose a escondidas con esa tipeja. La consolaba, la mimaba y le aseguraba que todo iba a estar bien. La sola imagen la hacía querer vomitar... o mejor aún, sacarle las entrañas a la estúpida sabelotodo y escupir sobre ellas. Fue así que vino su siguiente idea: agredirla de verdad._

_Una tarde, cuando iban saliendo de clases, se aseguró de que la Gryffindor fuera sola por el pasillo e hizo volar una enorme piedra hacia un ventanal. La explosión del cristal fue tremenda y tan inesperada, que Hermione no tuvo tiempo de protegerse de los fragmentos de vidrios. Terminó en la enfermería casi desangrándose y con un ojo que se salvó de puro milagro._

_Luego de ello, Pansy dejó de verles junto y creyó que su objetivo había sido completado. Todo iba a estar bien, ¿verdad? Ahora Draco podía estar con ella sin problemas._

—N-no... ¡No es verdad! ¡Lo están entendiendo mal! ¡Yo soy la novia de Draco! —chilló Pansy, completamente fuera de si misma y el rostro desencajado en una mueca de desesperación. Para colmo de males, en algún momento la bruja había sacado su varita y los estaba apuntando con ella.

La pelinegra se resistía a creer que eso fuera cierto. Aunque varias imágenes de ellos dos venían a su mente, besos fugaces, roces juguetones, miradas cómplices y todas esas cursilerías.

—¡Está loca! —dijo Hermione, aferrándose a su novio y sintiendo, si, miedo. Parkinson lucía como una psicópata sacada de la peor película de miedo.

—Deja de apuntarnos, Pansy —pidió el rubio, haciendo un intento por sacar de su bolsillo su propia varita.

—_¡Expeliarmus! _—se adelantó la pelinegra, impactandolos y haciendo que cayeran al suelo antes de tener oportunidad de defenderse.

La bruja más habilidosa de su época y el mortífago más joven de aquella generación, estaban indefensos ante una chica con el corazón roto. Varios gritos y rayos de colores inundaron el desolado bosque. Las aves que estaban cercas salieron volando, pero nadie más fue testigo de lo que en esos momentos pasó.

O-O-O

Una explosión hizo que respingara y despertara al instante. Pansy abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a si misma en una banca del parque de Hogsmade. Unos niños no muy lejos, estaban jugando con los fuegos artificiales de los Sortilegios Weasley. Eso la había despertado y justo a tiempo, porque la pesadilla que estaba teniendo, no había sido para nada agradable.

—¿Me tarde demasiado? —preguntó Draco al llegar hasta donde ella, con dos cafés en las manos.

—Un poco —admitió, bostezando, pero sonriendo.

Su rubio amado le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó a su lado, para continuar con su cita...

A no mucha distancia, Astoria y sus amigos pasaban caminando con varias bolsas en las manos.

—Hey, miren eso —apuntó Geraldine, señalando hacia donde estaba Pansy.

—¡Carajo! —exclamó en voz baja Cole al observa la escena.

El grupo de Slytherin parpadeó sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Especialmente la menor de las Greengrass abrió mucho los ojos para asegurarse de que no era su imaginación lo que estaba presenciando.

—Yo creo que ya enloqueció —murmuró Paige.

—Me da miedo —admitió Leo con una mueca.

—Creo que... hay que decirle a los profesores —propuso Astoria, mirando al chico a su lado.

—Vayan, yo la vigilo —aceptó Cole enseguida, sin apartar sus ojos de la pelinegra, quien se encontraba riendo sola en una de las bancas.

Lo perturbador no era solamente que Pansy estuviera hablando sola, sino que estaba cubierta de sangre. Desarreglada y fuera de si, con la mirada perdida y esa risa desquiciada, la chica inspiraba el más retorcido terror que solo era comparable a ver a la difunta Bellatrix apuntándote con la varita. La escena era espeluznante. Aunque claro, no se comparaba con aquella del bosque, donde una pareja de enamorados había pintado con su sangre la blanca nieve.

Ahí, entre los árboles y arbustos, se podía apreciar como Draco y Hermione habían confrontado la muerte agarrados de la mano. Pese a haber pasado a una mejor vida, sus dedos seguían entrelazados. Por otro lado, el resto de sus cuerpos se esparcía por todos lados. El despecho de Pansy había sido sangriento y brutal.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y entonces? ¿Reviews? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Crucius? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Algo? <strong>

**Aun tengo la duda de si la historia cumple el objetivo del reto, pero en todo caso me gustó escribirla y quedé satisfecha con la forma en la que quedó. Así que, sea como sea, les dejo a ustedes la última palabra.**

**¡Un beso y g********racias por leer! ^^******


End file.
